


Meet Me in Tokyo

by Anns_Revenge



Series: Red Family [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Fluff, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/pseuds/Anns_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Otoya, family meant everything. Until he had to train the office newbie, Tokiya. Everything changed after that. The walls he built up were slowly coming down. But how long would he have with Tokiya, when their time was so short? AU. RedFamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't going to be a long (chapter wise) story. It was a request from a guest user.  
> So enjoy and stuff.  
> Review if you want. I'm not expecting it though.  
> Disclaimer- I still don't own Utapri or Broccoli or anything else like that.  
> SK

Otoya shivered while walking to his car. The snow chilled the air over the last few days making daily life hard. All he wanted was to go home, after a long day's work, and sleep until the warmth of spring came. Unfortunately it was still supposed to snow for the coming weeks.

He shuddered at the thought. Not only did the winter season bring his mood down, but his company had just hired a noob. Not only did they ask him to train the other person, but they also expected him to work overtime while training. It was just so unfair. He wanted to whine about it, but that would only make him seem as childish as he looked (he did have a baby face).

"Why did they have to choose me? I have better things to do with my time." He sulked while waiting for his windows to defrost. "I'm not super awesome. I just do my job and leave."

He pondered it the whole way home. He was a plain and did average work. He didn't try too hard, but he also didn't slack off. Otoya wasn't the kind to joke with the other office workers when they went out for their monthly get-together drink. He didn't even like to socialize at the fax machine. He ignored the advances made to him by both the females and males. He tried his hardest not to stick out. So why?

The only thing that made his stop thinking about work was when he pulled up to his house, only to see that the snow on the driveway had increased by a few inches. He groaned internally at that. Having to leave his car in the street, he had to trudge his way through just to get the shove so he could make room in his driveway for him. Needless to say, by the time he pulled into the, now clear, spot, he was exhausted.

"Haru, Tomo, I'm home." He yelled.

A smile graced his tired features as the stampede of tiny feet echoed throughout the house. He could see them as they sped around the corner, sliding as their sock covered feet met the lament floor. His girls. The pride and joys of his life.

Tomochika, being the more athletic twin, slammed into him. He had to brace himself for her hugs. Then came the gentle thump of Haruka, as she finally made her way over. His cuts little girls, they always gave him hugs after work, almost as if it were tradition.

"Dad, guess what!" Tomochika yelled. If Otoya's firm arms weren't holding and her sister, she would have been jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" He asked playfully.

"Kotobuki-sempai totally asked Haru out!"

"Tomo!" The younger, smaller, twin chided her.

"But dad needs to know! So that way he can make something super, amazingly, special when he come over for dinner." Tomochika's bright red eyes sparkled. "Then when I finally get Kurosaki-sempai to notice me we can double date. Omg you should put in a good word for me. They are totally besties!"

"Woah, calm down." Otoya said, confusion starting to show. He let them go so he could slip off his shoes. "Don't make plans without me. I have overtime this week."

Haruka frowned. "Again?"

"Boo!" Tomo called loudly. "Booooooo!"

Otoya looked at his oldest. "Homework done yet?"

She gave a small laugh and scratched her poofy red hair. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"Go finish it."

She ran back to the living room, albeit, not as fast as she had come out. Otoya couldn't help but laugh at her energy. She reminded him so much of himself when he was in high school. She matched him to a T. She even looked at the world with big red eyes, that she had gotten from him, like he once had. She loved soccer and making her friends laugh. Just like him.

Haruka on the other hand, was much more reserved. She was quiet and polite. She also liked to keep her hair short. Haruka said it made her feel closer to her mother. She really did look like her. With golden eyes and short, not quite as red as Otoya's and Tomochika's, red hair she looked exactly like her mother. She was even small and petite.

"So a boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't give him an answer yet." Her golden eyes stared at the lamented floor. "I know you said you didn't mind us dating. But I want to get to know him more."

"You're a smart girl. You'll do what's best for you."

"Thanks daddy!" She smiled.

"Did you tell you're mother yet?"

She shook her head. "I was going to go to the alter after my homework was done, but you came home first."

He gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Don't tell me miss straight A's isn't done with her homework yet."

"Who do you take me for?" She giggled. "I finished it during my study period. I consider helping Tomo part of my work those."

"We'll see. I'll check it after Tomo's done."

* * *

 

It had taken a while, but Otoya finally figured it out. And it was really unfair. Not that life was fair anyways. He had been in the middle of talking to his late wife when he figured it out.

They had chosen him because of his father. His father, Mitsuo (Shining) Saotome was the president and founder of their rival company. He had once worked there, but thought that others were going to easy on him for being the owner's son. Everyone had advised him not to go to Raging inc. But he felt it was for the best. Even his younger (half, not that it really mattered to him) brother, Cecil, had tried to talk him out of it. And he was only fourteen, around Tomo's and Haru's age.

So it was only natural that Reijingu was going to make him work extra hard. Which made Otoya wonder if he was really working more than the others to begin with. He quickly let it go though. He wanted independence and this was the price. He could live with it.

In fact he proved that wasn't upset, he didn't even complain about getting a new guy. So just like always, he kept his head down an went straight to his desk.

"Ittoki!" Eiichi Otori yelled getting his, and everyone else's, attention almost immediately. He was pretty sure he jumped put of his skin when he saw those purple eyes stare down at him. They weren't mad or anything, just Otoya don't really get along with first son of Raging inc.

"Yes?" He held back the stutter, miraculously.

The Raging air uncrossed his arms from his chest and moved diagonally back, away from his cluttered desk. Otoya could see the man, standing straight and tall (although he looked nervous), directly behind where Otori had stood. He had on a stiff blue suit, that almost matched his hair. In one arm, a bag, much like the one Otoya used to carry before his daughters bought him a message bag, probably filled with his work stuff. And, even though Otoya was sitting, he could tell the man was just taller than him. "Ichinose, Ittoki. Ittoki, Ichinose. You'll be training him."

"Oh, yes!" Otoya stood, he held out his hand to shake, which caused the other to give him a funny look.

"I'd rather not." Ichinose said. "I'm very pleased to meet you though."

"Likewise." Otoya forced a smiled and sat.

"Well then." Eiichi said, trying to break the tension that the blue haired man had caused. "You're desk is right here. If you need anything feel free to ask."

"Yes. Thank you." Ichinose gave a small bow as their boss left. His blue eyes looked at the almost empty space next to Otoya's desk. While the redhead's was filled with paperwork, pictures, and small sticky notes, his was barren save for the computer.

The taller man sat down, putting his briefcase-like bag on his desk, he looked over. "Are those your sisters?"

"No." The redhead said almost offended. "My daughters."

Shock crossed the blue eyed male's face. "You're not that old are you?"

Otoya's face knotted in frustration. He picked up the closest stack of papers and slammed them on the desk next to him. "If you need help, ask. I'll help you enter the account once I'm done with my papers."

"Oh." The blue haired male said. "Okay."

After that Otoya turned back to his work and acted as if it were just another day. He didn't have time to worry about the man sitting next to him. He had the copiers to deal with, charts to take care of, and issues to work out with one of the writers their publishing company worked with.

Half the time Otoya didn't realize how fast his days went by. But this day couldn't go by fast enough. Every time he looked up from typing it seemed as if only minutes went by. And Ichinose was quiet, he didn't ask a lot of questions. It was like he already knew what he was doing.

* * *

 

"Party! Party!" Tomochika yelled.

Otoya wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at her or yell at the top of his lungs. He had told them that his boss had invited him to one of their get-together drinks Friday, and Tomo wanted him to go. When he had told her that he had planned on skipping it again she threw down her chopsticks, stood up, slammed her fists into the table, and began to shout as loud as she could.

"If you're worry about us, don't be." Haru said. "It's important to go to these kind of things every once in a while."

Otoya looked fondly at his youngest. He ruffled her hair. "Of course I'm going to worry, I'm your father."

"But... But you should go have fun!" She huffed, puffing out her cheeks. After a moment she calmed down. "So how was training?"

"I don't remember tell you that. I just said overtime." He gazed at her out of the corner of his eye while smiling at Tomo who yelled in a happy sing-song voice in the background.

"A little birdie may or may not have told me." She giggled.

"It's surprising that you and Eiji get along so well."

"It's surprising you and Eiichi-san don't. You both are so alike."

"Ha." He said sarcastically.

"You didn't answer. Is the new guy nice?" Haruka said.

Otoya raised his glass to his lips. "Not at all."

Haruka giggled. "You say that now. Well Friday you'll have a great time."

"Unlikely."

"Daddy~" Tomo smiled plopping down next to Otoya, throwing an arm around her father. "I remember mom telling us stories of how you were always the life of the party."

He laughed at her. " _That_ was a very long time ago."

"Afraid to be social?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Afraid to make friends?" Haruka joined in.

He shook his head. "Like I don't have enough problems with the two of you."

"Just go and have fun." Haruka smiled.

"Party! Party!" Cheered Tomo.

* * *

Friday came to fast for Otoya. His daughters had talked him into saying yes. But it had been a long two days. He was tired. Excuses circled around his head why he couldn't go. But none of them ever actually made it to his lips. He knew that his daughters would be disappointed if he made excuses after they had tried so hard to get him to feel as if it were okay to go. He didn't like to leave them at home alone, not because he didn't trust them, but because he felt like he should be there since their mother wasn't. Naturally, they didn't feel like he should give up his life for them. They were teenagers, and good girls at that, they could take care for at least one night a month so he could have a drink with the people he worked with.

"So you're actually coming this time?" Eiichi asked, his face shocked. "What happened get in trouble at home?"

Otoya gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything.

"What about you?" The brunette turned his attention to the desk next to him when Otoya didn't give him anything but silence. "Can you make it?"

Tokiya looked up at him, unsure. "I'm sorry what is it again?"

"We're all going out to drink tonight. Are you coming?"

"I'm not sure. Drinking isn't something I normally do."

"Oh come on." Eiichi leaned over his desk. "It's a one time opportunity. Otoya never comes out with us."

Tokiya eyed the redhead. "Really?"

"He's over-exaggerating."

"When was the last time you came?" Otori smirked. "I've known you for a long time. And you coming out to drink on a Friday night is the rarest thing you'll ever do."

Tokiya chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"So we can count you in?" Their boss said, overjoyed.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Great." He turned to leave. "Thanks Ittoki for helping."

"With what?" He called out but the other was already gone.

"So, you don't get out much." Ichinose tried to sound polite.

Otoya just didn't feel like talking to the newest source of his exhaustion. He could tell that the blue haired man was trying his hardest to be nice and social, but Otoya just wasn't having any of it. "Talking to people just isn't my thing."

"O-oh." He fell quiet.

Ittoki sighed. Now he had to feel bad. "Family comes first."

It didn't really seem to cheer him up, but he didn't look like he was sulking anymore. Otoya couldn't help but to let his red eyes wonder over to the man. He watched him typing out his report that would be needed on Monday. Tokiya was a surprisingly fast learner. All of his paperwork, so far, had been perfect. He rarely asked questions, and what little he did ask was more complex things that he normally would have needed at least a month before getting to.

Red eyes raised from the pale fingers to look at the man. He was in a neat gray suit. His dark blue hair fell into his pale face. He was probably a little taller than himself. Maybe a little thinner. He couldn't really tell. But he looked so colorless against the sea of blue hair and those dark as night eyes.

"Yeah." Tokiya finally said in a small voice. "I understand that."

* * *

Otoya hated sitting at the table, surrounded by people he didn't really know, wishing he could be at home. He looked across the table to see Tokiya squirming just as much as he was. He looked so out of place and uncomfortable. His hands clutched his cup, but the liquid inside remained untouched. Otoya wanted to laugh. He and Tokiya were more alike than he thought. Although, he probably didn't look as distressed.

"And this guy!" Eiichi Yelled, his face red, as he clung to Otoya. "This guy, he won't admit it, but he's such a good dad. Ittoki, Ittoki. I wish you were my dad. You're such a good dad."

"Thanks." Otoya blushed trying to push him away. This drunken idiot, he called (a somewhat)friend, really loved to rant when he was drunk. But this, this was just embarrassing.

"Such a good dad." He hiccuped. "How are the girls?"

"Fine." Otoya continued to pull away.

"And don't forget about our newbie." Eiichi let go on his own. He rushed around the table, bumping into the corner, to the blue haired man's side. "Ah, you remember when we met Tokiya? Good days~"

"Yeah." Tokiya sounded as if he was remembering the worst days of his life. Otoya internally chuckled, probably high school.

"Ah, I remember I broke my leg while skating.."

"Eiichi, I think you've had enough to drink." Tokiya interrupted with a glare.

"Eh?" Eiichi said letting the other male that he hung on to go. "We're just getting started. Don't tell me you want to leave."

There were some boos around the table.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Toki, you're no fun. So straight-laced like always." Eiichi booed poking his face. "Fine, take Otoya with you. Good daddy needs to get back to his girls."

"Don't call me that." Ittoki said, even though he was flattered that Eiichi thought so highly of him.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tokiya asked annoyed.

"Hell yes." Otoya stood.

"Daddy, swear jar." Eiichi called out.

"Shut up." Otoya growled as he and Tokiya left.

The walked out of their little secluded karaoke room. Eiichi had demanded that they went out to karaoke, and yet he got drunk before being able to even pick up a mic. And, to be honest, Otoya was glad that he didn't have to stay long enough to listen to the brunette sing. From what he had heard, through all the rumors of poor employees that had been forced to go there with him, he was horrible. Actually he was a very good singer, only when he wasn't drunk.

"I'm so glad we left." Tokiya loosened his tie. "I hate hanging around him when he's like that."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since elementary school." Tokiya shook his head. "I was so grateful when he decided to go to a different college than me. I thought I would be stuck with him forever."

"Ugh." Otoya said jokingly. "Because of your selfishness I got stuck with him at college. We were roommates."

"I feel really bad for you." Tokiya gave a small chuckle. His hand turned the doorknob, pushing the door out. The cold blasted in their faces, making both of them shudder. "Winters here are harsher than I remember."

"Did you go abroad for college?"

"Yeah." He smiled weakly. "Something like that."

Otoya started to swerve left to the parking lot when he noticed Tokiya standing by the edge. He watched as the poor man tried to hail a taxi. Otoya couldn't help but to soften. He couldn't just let the blue haired man stand out there and freeze.

"Hey!" He called. "Do you need a ride?"

"N-no. I'll be okay." His blue eyes stared at the road. He looked both ways and saw that nothing was coming before turning back. His blue eyes pleading. "Please."

"Come on." Otoya waved him over.

"Thank you."

"Where do you live?" Otoya asked, his keys jingled as he unlocked his door.

"The apartment complex near the hospital. Do you know where that is?"

Otoya fastened his seat belt and waited for Tokiya to follow his example. "Yeah, I live near there."

"Really?" The blue haired man asked.

"No, not really. But it's closer than having to drive Eiichi home."

"Ugh." Tokiya groaned, which made the redhead laugh. "He lives on the other side of town."

"Yeah." Otoya chuckled again.

* * *

"You what?" Otoya tried his hardest not to yell into his phone. The obvious distress in his voice had drawn Tokiya's attention away from his work and over to the redhead, who was hunched over his desk, whispering in his phone. "I can't come get you, I'm at work."

Tokiya's blue eyes watched his neighbor shift uncomfortably. He didn't really know how Otoya was feeling, since he wasn't a father, but watching his movements and listening to his voice, he could tell that it was probably one of his girls on the other end. He couldn't really tell what it was about but judging by the time, His girls should have been at school. He watched as the other man's face paled, before whispering a hushed good bye.

"Is everything okay?" Tokiya asked. He liked to imagine that since that night that he and the redhead had actually talked, riding home from the stupid karaoke night, that they had become friends. Or at least acquaintances.

Otoya gave him a small, forced, smile. "Oh, my oldest just broke her arm. She needs me to get her from the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no problem." He paused. "Since I'm going that way I could give you a ride home."

"N-no, I'd hate to bother you."

"Please." Red pleading eyes looked at him. "I hate going to the hospital, so as payment you would have to go with me."

Tokiya gulped, but agreed all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters take me a little longer since I have no idea how to write romance or for people older than me.  
> Thanks for all the Kudos <3

One thing that Tokiya didn't expect was to have a crush at his age. At first he wouldn't even admit it was a crush. He called it curiosity, so he could spare himself the embarrassment. Not like he had anyone to tell anyways. He rarely talked to his family, aside for his cousin Masato. But Masato has his own things to worry about. So Tokiya tried not to bother him much.

Even if he were to tell Masato, what exactly would he tell him? Oh hey Masa, guess what. There's this sexy guy at work who has two daughters and is probably married, but fuck it I like him.

No, he couldn't say that. His parents would probably disown him for liking a man. Not to mention, even the inkling idea of an affair. Besides the redhead had made it abundantly obvious that he didn't have time for others. He kept to himself more than even Tokiya.

Tokiya sighed heavily. He tapped his pen against his deal, keeping rhythm with the song that had slowly snuck it's way back into his head. He almost started to hum along when he pushed the rim of his thick black glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose (this is why he preferred contacts), but he managed to stop himself. He didn't care that he was alone in his apartment, he refused to let himself sing Justin Bierber.

His eyes glanced down to the calendar sitting on his desk. A date that steadily approached, circled in a red marker, caught his attention. A Friday. Why hadn't he thought to move it back to a Saturday or something?

Oh well. Next time he would make sure to push stuff like that back. He was an adult with a job. An important job that he had gotten through a friend. He was luck that Eiichi had even thought of him he didn't want to male the boss' son look bad, by having to dip out early. Not that it would hurt them any. He also didn't want to inconvenience Otoya with stacking on more work for him.

"It should be fine, just this once." He mumbled to himself.

That's right. It wasn't that important, just a casual check up. And, to be honest, ever since he had gone to the hospital with Otoya, and gotten him to open up, he had really started to look forward to getting to know the redhead. Even little things would do. Like, Otoya was older than him, by five years. With some quick math in his head, not wanting to ask, Tokiya had realized that Otoya was fairly young when his daughters were born. He couldn't have been older than seventeen.

Another thing, Otoya didn't like to talk about his wife. He knew she wasn't in the picture, but he didn't know what had happened to her. Based on the fact the he still wore his ring, albeit on a chain around his neck (Tokiya figured he didn't want people to ask, and that's why he hid it under his shirt), that she didn't leave him. He probably just didn't like to talk about his family at work.

Tokiya sighed, with a blush rising on his cheeks. "I can't wait to see him again." His blue eyes widened under the thick black frames. He shook his head furiously. "What's wring with me?"

* * *

 

Otoya groaned while he rolled over. Or rather, he groaned at the lack of rolling he should have been doing in his queen sized bed. It was one thing when he had to put up with two five year olds having nightmares, but two fourteen, almost fifteen year olds. That wasn't even the worst of it. Both of his girls were edge of the bed people, meaning he got sandwiched in the middle.

"Get up." He said hoarsely. "Seriously, get up."

His squirming only seemed to make Tomo, who enjoyed being the big spoon, snuggle in deeper against his back. She gave him a grunt of acknowledgment but that was all her sleepy brain could muster.

Haruka on the other hand, bolt up right at the sound of his voice. She blinked her blurry eyes a few times, rubbed them, yawned, then settled back down into her original position. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Otoya would have never known that she had even moved.

"Haru." He could barely move without Tomochika squeezing the life out of him, which wasn't exactly high of his list of things to do that morning. "Haruka, wake up."

"Mhhm." The blue pillow muffled her voice.

"You'll be late for school." That was a lie. Otoya usually woke up an hour before them so he could get ready without having to wait forever for the bathroom. Honestly he had no idea how it could take them so long. Tomo took an hour by herself, and she didn't do her make-up, her hair, or even get dressed in there. All if those tasks were accomplished in her room. And showering doesn't take an hour!

"Wakie, wakie." He cooed.

"Little longer." She muttered.

He tsked at his luck. With a lot of luck, he figured he could pry himself away from Tomochika's arms. But he knew he couldn't move without waking both girls up.

He sighed. "I guess I'll just take a shower when I get home from work today."

He decided to close his eyes and get more sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was have two girls so pissed off at him first thing in the morning.

Otoya tried to fall back to sleep. It was impossible for him. Now that he knew his girls were cuddling up next to him, he wanted to be conscious of his older twin's casted arm. He wanted to chuckle at how reckless she had been. She refused to tell him what happened when he and the blue haired man went to pick her up, but Haruka told him later. She had been goofing around while climbing the wall for her gym class.

Tomochika wasn't happy either. She was told she had to keep it on for at least six weeks. Two weeks in, here she was being just as clumsy as ever. Then again, even when she tried, Tomo just couldn't sit still.

* * *

 

"...And he totally bought it. Eiji is so gullible." Eiichi laughed at his own story while Otoya and the bluenette exchanged glances. "So Otoya how was your weekend?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Why do you insist on eating lunch with us today?"

His Monday would be perfect if his boss didn't force himself into the conversation. Although he normally worked during lunch, he did slow his pace so he and Tokiya could enjoy their 'break'.

"Because I care about you." A smile frowned on Eiichi's lips.

"Ew." Otoya scooted as far away from his as his chair would let him. "You're grossing me out."

"Meanie." The boss feigned hurt then turned to Tokiya. "How was you're weekend Toki?"

Blue eyes looked up from his lunch, the sandwich he had bought from the store just down the road. "Fine. Perfect. Why?"

"You're lunch looks awful. You should have Otoya's girls make you a bento."

The redhead looked offended. "I make my lunch. And theirs."

"What are you, a housewife?" Eiichi teased.

"You know it." Red eyed rolled.

"Let me have a piece." Eiichi leaned over and stabbed a bit of what looked like chicken with a chopstick. Before Otoya could even open his mouth or swat the other man's hand away, he popped it in his mouth and chewed. "I'd except it to taste bad, but you're pretty good."

"Don't take what you want."

"Oh Otoya!" Eiichi cupped his face. "Be my wife! I'll let you cook for me, and I'll take good care of your girls. Please."

"Go die." Otoya glared at him.

"Is it really that good?" Tokiya looked at Eiichi.

He nodded. "Want me to get you a piece?"

"No!"

Otoya frowned. "Don't think I won't kick your ass because you're my boss."

The brunette looked at him with a fake shocked expression. "Honey, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"I will destroy you." Otoya laughed.

"Maybe later, I have to go." Eiichi stood, dusting himself off, and leaving.

"I thought he would never go." The redhead sighed.

"Yeah." Tokiya looked back down at his almost finished lunch.

"Do you want a piece?"

"Huh?"

Otoya glared at him. "Do you to try a piece?"

"N-no, that's okay." Tokiya shook his head.

"I don't mind. I just didn't want that jerk to take it all." Otoya pick up a small bit and held it out for him. "It will go to waste if you don't take it."

* * *

 

One day turned to two. Two days to four. A week to two weeks, and Tokiya was enjoying it. Otoya could tell. The blue haired man would always have a smile, as small as it was sometimes, on his face.

Otoya didn't even realize how fast the days were flying by. Before he knew it was the middle of the day in the middle of the week. He had been in such a daze, just mindlessly doing his work, he hadn't even noticed a certain brunette walk up.

"Tokiya~." Eiichi cheered. "So Masa called me last night-"

"Did he? Good for him." Tokiya interrupted sharply. His blue gaze seemed slightly more angry that Otoya had seen before. He shifted in his chair so his body was facing Otoya, but his eyes stayed on their boss.

"Don't be so mean." Eiichi placed his hands on Otoya's deal and leaned heavily on it. His face was stern. "Mind coming over this weekend. We could talk and stuff."

"No!" He yelled. "I have plans."

"Really?"

His eyes flickered over to to the redhead. "Yeah, Otoya and I were just talking about how we would enjoy a beer at his place."

"Oh?" Eiichi looked over at his other employee. "Mind if I join?"

Otoya looked between Tokiya's pleading eyes and Eiichi's bright purple ones. "Sorry. My girls are having their boyfriends over, and I just wanted Tokiya to help me cook."

"So you are only using me?" Tokiya mocked a hurt expression.

" I thought I told you that."

"Mmm." The blue haired one thought. "No. But that's fine, it's still a free meal and beer."

"Okay." Eiichi eyed them before starting to walk away.

"Thank you." Tokiya mouthed.

Otoya was smart enough to wait until the brunette was far from hearing distance before looking over and asking. "So what time should I expect you?"

"What?"

"You kind of have to come now." The ginger explained. "Or he'll find put you're lying."

"So wait. You're daughters have dates. Won't I be intruding?" He asked turning back to his computer screen.

"Not really." A glance back at the other male out of the corner of his eyes, to see him staring at him in shock. "I don't really mind."

"Thank you." Tokiya smiled.

* * *

 

Tokiya had been looking forward to it. Saturday that was. But Friday came first unfortunately. And Friday was like hell for him.

His alarm clock didn't go off in time. His suit was crinkled and messy. He must have tripped over random things around his room. He couldn't even find his contacts when he went into the bathroom.

"This is going to be one hell of a day." He glanced up at the mirror drying the water his face.

On his way to work was just as bad, he missed his bus and had to walk. Leaving him no time to do his normal run to the store, to eat lunch.

When he finally got to sit down, he felt like he just flopped in his chair, totally exhausted already, and let the worries rolled off him.

"Rough morning?" Otoya sat in his chair.

"Ugh." He sighed. "I would say you won't understand but you probably would."

"Yeah, I probably would." Otoya pointed at his nose, before turning back to his computer screen. "Digging the new look though."

Tokiya's eyes rolled.

"Not a big fan?" Otoya said, his focus on his work broke to look to glance back at is 'friend'. "Are you okay?"

The younger one blinked. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Tokiya could feel eyes on him throughout the rest of the morning. He knew that the slightly concerned redhead was probably watching just to make sure that he really was okay. Which he was totally fine! By the time lunch rolled around it really started to bother him.

"Otoya, please stop." He sighed.

"What, I'd not doing anything."

"You're weirding me out."

"Sorry." Otoya looked up. "You're just super pale."

"You're imagining it." His voice was harsh.

"If you say so."

Tokiya stood up, hands resting on his desk as a wave of dizziness swept over him. He couldn't feel himself hit the floor, but he heard it. Along with a shout from Otoya and what seemed like a whisper from Eiichi maybe.

'Oh man.' He thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some issues getting on. So this was up a few days ago. Sorry for the delay.

 

Otoya wasn't what most would call passionate about his job. Though more times that not people that once knew him, long before his wife passed away, would use that very word to describe him as a person. Some would laugh and joke about how when they looked up the word spirited, it showed his picture. And honestly he still was that same person. He always would be, that's just Otoya.

But even the most lively of people fall into a pit of darkness. He remembered the first time feeling such misery. Ten long years ago when his loving wife passed. Out of fear and pure desperation to keep her memory alive, he made sure to tell his girls everything he knew about their mother. And he knew a lot, as he should have for as long as he had known her.

He made sure that they knew the very first time he ever laid his eyes on her, she chucked a pinecone at his head, hitting his directly on the forehead. She had laughed it off and went running back inside her home, across the street from his, while her mother apologized for her rudeness. He could see he peeking out from behind the door, eyeing him.

He had to inform them that she was a wonderful actress. In every school play she was always the leading lady, and sometimes the lead no matter the gender. She surpassed great in middle school and transcended beyond unimaginable upon hitting highschool. And no matter where she was, her powerful, proud, voice would carry for miles. And her singing was exquisite.

But she was only extraordinary up on stage. Their mother was shy beyond belief once her feet were off the stage. She, surprisingly, didn't have many close friends. Refusing to let people in who only wanted her for her stage work, she had quite the reputation of being an ice queen. Pure talent but an awful attitude. Not mean, just distant. Not that it bothered Otoya.

He couldn't help but to laugh when people said they weren't a good match. They were perfect for one another.

The one thing Otoya couldn't bare to tell them about was her death. It was so untimely. It ruined everything, broke his heart, and left their four year olds puzzled as to why 'mommy wasn't coming home anymore'. That day, why did it have to be such a perfect day? All of her life was like a movie, the day she died it should have been raining. The world should have grieved her lose.

But it didn't, and life went on.

Every night, before bed, he would make sure that he would pray at the alter. He wished her peace in the afterlife, and that she watch over them.

She was the one thing in life he could never forget.

But that night, as he knelt in front of her picture he felt he couldn't even look an old photograph of her in the eyes. Otoya promised himself he could never falter. No matter how hard it was she would be the only women for him. So he could never ask for such a thing.

He didn't want to, but couldn't stop himself. "Is it okay to move on?"

His red eyes closed, head bowed down, as if he expected her spirit to speak or lash out at him. Neither of which happened.

"I think it is."

He head snapped up. Through the reflection of the picture frame, he could see Haruka. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned inaudible. He quickly got to his feet with a stern look on how face.

"Haruka, you should be asleep."

"You've been loyal for so long. Never wavering."

"Haru-" He took a spent to her.

"Daddy," She looked up at him with big golden eyes. "Don't you want to be happy?"

He blinked at her. Eyes slowly drifted back to the picture of his late love. Did he want to be happy? Wasn't he already?

* * *

 

Otoya couldn't help but to raise his head, ever so slightly, as the blue haired man entered the room. How long had it been since he had last seen Tokiya? A month? The last time he saw him the man was laying almost lifeless on the floor for some unknown reason.

But he watched the other bow to their boss apologetically, and he looked fine. Maybe a little stressed. But after fainting at work who wouldn't be?

Tokiya didn't say anything to him as he sat, so Otoya averted his eyes. It was odd though. Usually Tokiya would say hello or try to annoy him in some way or another.

With a small sigh, Otoya realized he would have to be the one to make the first move this time. But it was hard, he didn't know what to say. With knitted brows and a frown on his lips he turned.

"Hey Tokiya. How are you?"

"Fine." He shrugged the question off.

"Okay." Otoya sulked. It wasn't like he was worried about the guy. But if he was, that sure wouldn't have helped to ease his mind. So instead of doing the mature thing, like he would have if it had been one of his daughters, and getting over it, he got pissed off.

It wasn't until later that evening, right before time to leave, that Otoya even glanced Tokiya's way.

"Otoya want to get a drink?" Tokiya's voice barely broke through the redhead's thoughts.

"No thanks." He continued to type.

"Oh?" Maybe next time." He laughed it off.

"Maybe."

* * *

 

"Dad!" Tomo whinned. "I want ice cream."

"Ice cream? It's cold out."

"It's almost spring." She kicked her feet in the air. Tomo was laying on her stomach, reading her textbook. "If you get me ice cream I know I can pass my history test."

"Bull." Haru sneered at her.

"I know I can pass it."

"Maybe once you get sick of the make up loop."

Otoya laughed at them. He remembered what it was like in school. Though, to be honest, he never had to take make up tests. He wouldn't tell them, but he was actually really good at school.

"I will pass. I just need some ice cream! Please daddy!" The older twin sprawled out, letting her legs fall to the floor, text book falling from her hands.

"Fine." He sighed.

"But I don't want to go with you to get it."

Otoya looked up from the bill he was currently reading. "Seriously?"

She gave him the brightest smile imaginable. "I have to stay here to study. So I leave it in your hands."

"Haruka..."

"Sorry I'm busy."

"Doing what?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled sweetly. "Anything but running to the store."

Otoya sighed, loosening his tie. "Fine. But you two start making dinner, I'll finish it up when I get back."

"Okay." They cheered.

After getting changed, he set off. The walk wasn't very long. Probably only five minutes from where they lived. Yet, every time one of the girls wanted something, he had to get it for them. He scowled just thinking about how much of a pushover he was for them. But he knew that he couldn't say no to them. It was just unfortunate that they knew it too.

"I need to be stricter." He nodded to himself, albeit aloud, as he entered the little corner store.

It was a quaint little place, run by two brothers. The Jinguji brothers. Which surprised the redhead that hwy bothered running a store that was barely noticeable when they were both beautiful enough to be models.

"Good evening." A lazy yawn came from the counter, seconds after the bell above the door chimed.

"Hello.." Otoya said, trying not to frown. The younger of the two, Ren, was from rumor, a heartbreaker. The strawberry blonde went to the same school as his daughters. So naturally Otoya had heard a lot about him. "How was school?"

"Fine Ittoki. What are you here for?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just some ice cream."

"Okay." Ren stood from the stool and leaned his hands against the counter. His watchful eyes looked in the back, then just lazily slumped down again.

Otoya didn't care. If the teen thought that someone was stealing from them it wasn't Otoya's job to confront the person o help Ren to stop him. Unfortunately he had to go in the same direction to get to the coolers.

Now being the nosey person that he normal wasn't, he had to look at the other customer. He had to inconspicuously find out who it while he was back there. Bit his red eyes lifted to meet blue eyes that widened in surprise at him.

"Otoya?"

"Tokiya?"

The blue haired man gave a wry smile.

Otoya sighed, not wanting to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting dinner."

The redhead frowned. Convenient store food wasn't very good. "You know, you still owe me."

"For what?" Tokiya asked, his eyes browsing his limited options.

"For making me sit in on a double date alone. Come one." The red head grabbed the tub out of the cooler. "Dinner at my house tonight."

"Really?"

Otoya narrowed his eyes. "Yes, so hurry up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, woo-hoo!  
> Thanks for all the support.

 

Time just seemed to fly bye. Otoya could have sworn that it was only yesterday that his girls were begging him to invite Tokiya over for a New Year's party, seeing as his family lived so far away. Tokiya had tried to deny that he didn't have any plans, but eventually both adults broke down to the sweet gazes of the twins.

But now it was almost summer. In another month his girls would be on summer vacation. And Otoya could totally see his girls whining and complaining that they wanted to see the blue haired male everyday.

Since that first day that Tokiya had come home for dinner the girls had fallen in love with him. They said that he was adorable and they want him to live with them forever. Haruka and Tomochika were both determined to make him their bride. When Otoya explained that he wouldn't be the bride they both gave him a grin.

"Oh please, I could dominant him in a minute." Tomo said tossing a volleyball in the air.

"He would be the perfect bride. I would teach him to cook and clean. Then I could work and support him like a loving husband."

"Girls." Otoya pinched the bridge of his nose after the thirtieth time trying to explain it. "He's a man, you are girls. You would be the brides."

They both looked up at him. "But he's so fragile."

Otoya sighed in frustration. "So?"

"Well." Haruka said looking up from one of her many books sprawled out in front of her. "Don't you want to protect him?"

"That's not the point." The father flushed.

His girls smirked at him. They nodded to one another, as if they were devising their own secret plans that only sister could be able to know. Or was it a girl thing? Otoya couldn't tell.

He clenched his hands and inhaled deeply. He knew that would be planning something. The question was what. He didn't want to get mad at them for being love struck teens, but he also didn't want them to do anything stupid. So letting his anger go, he sighed. "Let's change the conversation."

After changing their talk to something less interesting, time seemed to fly by. Before he even knew it, Otoya was in bede thinking about his life. Thinking about Tokiya and his girls. Mostly the blue haired male.

* * *

_"Otoya." Tokiya said. The red head could see his thin fram leaning into the doorway. But his face, cloths, even the natural paleness of his face was still hard to make out. "If you want me why haven't you tried yet. I'm waiting."_

_"Tokiya?" Otoya's eyes blurred from sleep. He rolled out of his bed, feet hitting the floor with a small thud. His red gaze fell away from the other for only a second, but when he looked back Tokiya was gone._

_"Catch me." The blue haired one said with a giggle._

_"Tokiya you'll wake the girls." Otoya protested. His body moved towards the sound of movement without him even realizing it._

_"What are you talking about? You know it's just the two of us."_

_Otoya managed to reach the door. Slowly popping his head out his eyes caught a glimpse of Tokiya as he raced around another corner. "Hey, come back!"_

_"Hurry up. You have to catch me." Another bout of laughter came from just beyond his sight. "I might get lost in the maze of house you have. Hurry."_

_"Tokiya, really, slow down." He fumbled around for the light switch. His flesh grazed over the sharp corner of the picture frame. As he pulled back, he knocked the frame from the wall. The glass shattered upon hitting the floor._

_"Slow poke, you'll never catch me if you stay in the past." Tokiya's voice was getting further away._

_Otoya couldn't help but to look down at it. His wedding picture. Reaching out with a shaken hand he went to pick it up. He could fix the frame later. Haruka could probably run to the store for him and buy a new one or Tomo if she wasn't too busy studying. He could..._

_"I'll leave you behind." The voice faint._

_Otoya straightened. That's right, he had to find Tokiya. The last thing he wanted was for the man to wake up the twins and all three of them start playing this hide and seek or tag or whatever._

_"Tokiya come back!" He left the shattered memory on the floor. His feet carried him down the hallway. When did his house get so big? It really was like a labyrinth._

_Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could see pictures of his family, everything he cherished, and things he wished he could forget. Some were more faded and harder to see that the others, others burned or decaying_

_"This place is interesting. But you should think of cleaning it." Tokiya taunted from just out of sight._

_"I can't." He answered shakily. "Everything here is important."_

_Tokiya stepped out. A smiled on his face and a hand outstretched to Otoya. "Come on. It's more fun up here."_

_Without a second thought he took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled forward. Tokiya's hand was cold, and white like snow. He was dressed in white. Only the dark blue of his hair and eyes made him look less like a ghost. He was a blanketed field of snow under the cold blue winter sky._

_"Otoya?" He asked. A ghost of a smile on his face._

_"Yes?" He answered, red eyes drifting to the framed photos on the walls. They were all new, and special. His time at work, his time with Tokiya._

_"You love me, right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean I already know you do." He purred. His free hand making it's way around the redhead's neck in a half hearted hug. He was so close. Otoya could feel the warmth of his breath on his ear. "But I'd like to be able to hear you say it. At least once."_

_" I lo-"_

_He was stopped with a kiss. Mind melting, heart racing. Tokiya's moist lips on his. He hadn't been kissed like this in year. When the other male pulled away all he could do was whimper for more._

_"Not now." He smiled. "Tell me later."_

_"When?"_

_"Anytime but now." Toki let his hand fall out of Otoya's so he could reach up and clutch his tangled short locks. "Just find me and tell me. Until then, let me show you my love."_

Otoya jolted awake. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, climbed out of bed, and headed for a shower.

* * *

 

Otoya yawned for the fifth time since he'd arrived at work, about twenty minutes ago. He had a large stack of papers on his desk, a bunch of calls that needed to be made, and a lot on his mind.

How was he supposed to tell Tokiya, a man, his coworker, that he loved him. That was just too weird. They had only known each other about six months. He barely knew the guy, how could he call that love?

There were so many thoughts running around his mind. He wanted to rationalize it. Somehow find some flaw so he could pick it apart and make himself feel better. He was a father, he had two daughters. He couldn't possibly be in love with a man. It didn't make any sense.

"Otoya?" Tokiya's forced him out of his thoughts. He smiled brightly at the redhead. "I said hello four times."

"Oh." He yawned again. "Hello."

"Have you seen Eiichi anywhere?"

"Not yet."

Ichinose pouted. "Ugh! I told him I had something to talk to him about today."

Otoya shifted in his seat, forcing his eyes away from the other male, who was leaning over his desk. He shifted through his papers to find the one he needed Tokiya to look over for him. He held them out. "He should be here soon, so look over these for me while you wait."

"Sure!" Enthusiasm oozed from him. His hand grabbed the folder, the tip of his finger brushing against Otoya's skin.

The father's face turned as red as his hair. "Thanks."

Half an hour passed in silence before Eiichi arrived at work, his hand carrying a coffee cup. He walked in with half his suit off and shirt barely buttoned.

"Late night?" One of the other employees teased.

"Shut it!" He snapped.

Otoya's eyes drifted over to the blue haired male next to him. He watched him gulp before grabbing a few papers, while knocking half of what he was doing down. He blushed, picking up the file before rushing to their annoyed boss.

"Eiichi!" He called.

Soon they were to far for Otoya to hear, but he watched them over the top of his computer. He didn't see much. Just Tokiya forcing a paper into Eiichi s hand. The brunette gave him a scowled and looked as if he were about to shout a string of curse words. But he didn't. Their boss sighed, crumpling the paper as he shoved it into his pocket, and placed a hand on Tokiya's shoulder.

Otoya looked away as they continued to talk, and walk off to Eiichi's office. He didn't want to let his imagination run wild, but it did. He knew that Eiichi had know Tokiya for a while. And that touch seemed so intimate. What was their relationship? Did Otoya not even have a chance to tell Tokiya how he felt. Probably the worst thing he could do was try to take his boss' lover away.

Unknowingly, he let himself get caught up on the little things, and before he knew it Tokiya was walking back. He didn't even notice all of the things that he was carrying.

"Otoya." He smiled dropping the folders on his desk. "I leave these in your hands."

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I'll be leaving a bit early today. So please help me out, just this once."

Otoya groaned. He should have known. "Fine, whatever."

"You sound like a teenage when you talk like that." Tokiya's laugh sounded like a wind chime, soft and gentle.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He lied. He knew what he sounded like. He sounded like his girls, after all that's where he picked it up from. They always said things like this. He had just thought it sounded lame when he talked like them. Like when his father tried to use his slang when he was a teen.

Tokiya just laughed.

* * *

 

Three days had passed. Three workdays and something was missing. Otoya knew what it was. It was a certain blue haired man who made the sun seem dim compared to his overflowing brightness. After leaving early he hadn't come back. And today his desk was cleared, as if he never worked there.

"Eiichi." Otoya stopped his boss. "Where's Toki- Ichinose? He hasn't come to work in a few days, and now all of his things are gone. What's going on?"

The purple eyed man squirmed at the question. It was almost as if he were uncomfortable in his own skin. "Well... you see..."

"Did he get fired? His work was always perfect." He pushed. In the back of his mind he knew 'that' couldn't be the case. Tokiya was the perfect worker, he was friendly in general, no matter who he was talking to. He was the best at everything he did.

"Um."

"Um! Was he fired?"

"No!" He shouted, drawing the attention of other workers. His face lit up. "My office."

He didn't have a chance to walk, his boss was dragging him. Coworkers looked on with faces of goodbye to the poor man. He couldn't lame them, Eiichi looked pissed. And judging by how he slammed the door shut, he probably was.

"He resigned. I would never fire him. Someone who is that good at their job, he could have been anything but he wasted his time here."

"Wasted his time? You make it sound like it's the end."

Pure and raw anguish was clearly visible on the brunette's face. He pushed his glasses up, coving his eyes with his hand. He let out a sigh before speaking. "I'll give you his new address, go visit him. I'm sure he'd love it."

Otoya's eyes watched every letter as it was being written. His mouth dropped along with his heart. He had to read it five more times once the small scrape of paper was in his hands. "Is this recall true?"

"Yeah."

"I-I..'

"What are you waiting for? Go."

Otoya was shocked. "But I still have work."

"Get out of my face before I fire you!" Eiichi yelled loudly.

Both males heard what sounded like the scattering a half dozen feet rushing away. The brunette winked at him before sitting at his desk and starting his own work.

"Thank you." Otoya said softly.

"Hurry up."

* * *

 

Otoya didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. It wasn't fair. Why was it every time he loved someone they left him? How long? Why didn't Tokiya say anything?

There were a million questions, but no answers.

Third floor, room twelve. The little name plate clearly read Ichinose Tokiya. So it wasn't a prank. This was real.

For a moment he couldn't move. His hand moved for the door knob, but didn't actually meet the cold metal. He couldn't help but to think to himself how much he didn't want this to be real.

Tokiya was the best person ever, and so talented. He couldn't be... dying.

Finally, grasping at all the courage he had, he opened the door. There he was, sitting in the white bed, staring out the window. It strangely reminded him of something that he couldn't place.

"Tokiya."

His head whipped around. Eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"Did Eiichi tell you?" He tisked, "I should have known he would."

"Yeah, I just..." Otoya scratched his head. "I guess I wanted to see you again. You didn't even say goodbye."

"Goodbyes are so sad." Tokiya looked away. "And I'm sick of saying goodbye to loved ones."

"Well." Otoya coughed lightly. "That just means I'll have to come visit you tomorrow and the day after and so on."

"You're an idiot." Tokiya chuckled.

"Naturally I'll have to eventually tell the girls. They'll want to visit you all the time, especially since summer is coming up."

"Hey don't tell them." He yelled. "I don't want them to be sad."

"They'll be sad if they never see you again." Otoya said softly. "I would be too."

"Hey. Come sit down. I'll feel weird if you just stand by the doorway the whole time." Tokiya motioned to the chair in the corner. "You'll have to ask for more when Tomochika and Haruka visit."

"Yeah." Otoya smiled.

"And you have to promise to come often." Tokiya joked. "This has my hopes up."

The redhead sat n the chair, after pulling it close to the bed. "What is it? How long?"

"Personal!" He said in a mocking tone. His face turned grim. "I'd rather keep that just to me, okay. But I promise, I'm not contagious. So you don't have to worry about that when you visit everyday."

"Okay."

Otoya, at that moment, made a promise to himself. He wouldn't be selfish and ask Tokiya to keep fighting. He wouldn't ask the hard questions. And he would wait, until the last moment to sat 'it'. So he wouldn't hurt his friend, he wouldn't tell him.

He grabbed Tokiya's hand. "I promise I'll come."

"Thank you." Tokiya beamed. "I'm so glad we met."


End file.
